Spawns of the Trickster
by RobinIV
Summary: The children of Xelloss & ... well, you'll see.


                                    **Spawns of the Trickster**

                                                          By: Kelly M. Maraglia

Slayers' characters, spells, etc. are NOT MINE! ^_^ they are the property of the geniuses behind this series: Kanzaka & Araizumi

Ju-ou-sama = Beast King

Sore wa himitsu desu = It's a secret

            The waves were calm in the Sea of Chaos as they had been for a year now. Since the battle with Dark Star, the sun bathed the peaceful world in light and pushed the darkness back to its shadows. 

            Inside a small shop, called Maces & Vases, Filia-ul-Copt put the final additions on her latest masterpiece. 

            Filia was a kind and gentle Golden Dragon. She played a pivotal role in the battle with Dark Star, supporting the power of the gods, but now she spent her time drinking tea and running her shop. During teatime last week, she had a vision. It was so intense that her heart ceased to beat for a few moments and she collapsed to the floor. When she had control of her breathing again, Filia immediately began forming a new vase. She did not even pause to clean up the tea that was staining her floor. 

            Filia spied the stain on her otherwise clean floor and sighed, remembering that day. She brushed a lock of her long, blonde hair out of her face and stared at the images on the vase with her bright blue eyes. 

            The images depicted a classic battle of good and evil. One side of the vase showed Filia, with the Golden Dragon army behind her. On the other side, Xelloss Metallium stood in front of a giant wolf. Xelloss' eyes stared at her with hatred and disgust. 

            "The wolf image must represent the Greater Beast." Filia spoke aloud, trying to decipher the images. Her eyes were drawn to Xelloss, to whom she attributed all evil. She shivered as she looked at his expression. He looked angry and hurt.

            'Hurt? Where did that come from? That namagomi has no feelings!' Filia thought, referring to Xelloss by her usual nickname, which meant kitchen waste. 

            "Hmm… it could possibly mean Xelloss and I will fight to the end for the fate of our races." Filia contemplated.

            Her theory made sense for the vase did seem to predict that battle. However, Filia could not place two images. One depicted the shadow of a young girl with piercing amethyst eyes and long, flowing violet hair and the other portrayed a Golden Dragon with Mazoku-shaped, sapphire-blue eyes. Filia could not understand these images but they disturbed her greatly. 

            Filia was so deep in thought that she did not hear someone enter her shop. The young woman who entered made restaurant owners happy and chefs cringe. Most dragons could not bear the sight of her and bandits ran in terror. The woman was the flame-haired, ruby-eyed, hot-tempered sorceress named Lina Inverse. 

            "Hello Filia, Earth to Filia!" Lina called out, waving her hand in front of Filia's dazed face. 

            "Lina-san, when did you get here?" Filia exclaimed and rose to embrace her friend. 

            "We just came into town this morning. Gourry and I met Zel and Amelia here and we're all staying at the Ever-Dry Well Inn." Lina explained.

            "Everyone's here then? I do hope they come and visit as well. It's been so long since I've seen anyone." Filia asked.

            "That's why I'm here actually. We're having a reunion party. Everyone else is setting up while I'm here collecting you." Lina explained further. 

            "Collecting me?" Filia asked.

            "Yeah, for the party, you're going right?" Lina glared.

            "Of course Lina-san!" Filia exclaimed quickly and laughed nervously. 

            "Great, let's go!" Lina smiled again, waited for Filia to lock up her shop, then they left together.

            When they reached the Ever-Dry Well Inn, they were welcomed with open arms from Amelia and Gourry. Zel smiled at them. He was not one for hugs. 

            Five tables full of food were set up, one for each person. Of course, Lina, Gourry, and Amelia dug right in. Zelgadiss got a cup of coffee and a small plate of chicken and sat away from the three feeding maniacs. Filia joined him with a cup of tea and a small plate of food for herself. They watched their friends and could only shake their heads.

            Gourry Gabriev was Lina's self-appointed guardian and never left her side. He had been blessed with magnificent looks, long blonde hair and blue eyes as well as excellent skill with a sword. His only drawback was his severe lack of common sense. 

            Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune was a princess of the kingdom of Saillune and daughter to the ultimate advocate of justice, Prince Phil. Amelia shared her father's love of justice and was constantly making speeches. She would also climb to high places and jump off for dramatics. Of course, she would usually land on her head. These behaviors earned her the nickname "justice freak." She looked dreamily at Zelgadiss while stuffing an abnormally large chicken down her throat.

            Zelgadiss Graywords used to be human, but his grandfather, Rezo the Red Priest, changed him into a chimera of human, golem, and demon. This was why he had blue skin, hard as a rock, and light violet hair, sharp as wires. His cool blue eyes rolled as he stared at his bizarre friends. 

            "They haven't changed a bit have they?" Filia asked Zelgadiss.

            "No, and I doubt they ever will." He commented with a smirk.

            Just as Lina, Gourry, and Amelia had started attacking Zel's table of food, a huge black cone swirled in the air. It spun rapidly until it took on a humanoid form. It was none other than mysterious, violet-haired Mazoku Priest, Xelloss Metallium.

            "Hello my friends, how are you all?" Xelloss greeted them cheerfully, his amethyst eyes closed for the moment.

            "We're having a party, Xelloss-san, why don't you join us?" Amelia explained and received a glare from Zelgadiss. The chimera was not fond of the Trickster Priest as Xelloss was sometimes referred. As far as Xelloss was concerned, the feeling was mutual.

            "Yeah, c'mon Xelloss, come party with us!" Gourry added to Amelia's invitation. He was smacked on the head by Filia's mace for his trouble.

            The darkly clad Mazoku smiled and disappeared. He reappeared, much to Zel and Filia's dismay, with arms full of wine.

            "Ju-ou-sama let me raid her sacred wine closet for the party." He explained.

            "All right, pass one this way Xelloss!" Lina yelled and grabbed a bottle from him. She tasted it and was pleasantly surprised.

            "Your Master drinks Zefilia wine?" Lina asked, knowing the taste of wine from her hometown. 

            "Of course, Lina-san, Ju-ou-sama only drinks the best and Zefilia has the best wine!" Xelloss answered. Lina beamed with pride.

            The wine was passed around. Lina and Gourry drank heartily. Amelia drank as well, despite her young age. 

            "You want some wine, Mr. Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked, her walk becoming wobbly. 

            "It's probably poisoned." He said curtly.

            "What? How dare you insult wine from my hometown Zel! Just for that…" Lina yelled and proceeded to grab Zelgadiss and force the wine down his throat. Soon, he was soused and just as goofy as the others were.

            Filia sat off to the side and watched her four friends act like drunken idiots when a wine glass was placed in front of her. Filia looked up to see Xelloss pouring her some wine. He poured himself a glass next and held it up for a toast.

            "A toast, to the Mazoku and Ryuzoku! May we fight until the end of time!" He proposed and waited for Filia to cling his glass with hers. 

            "I don't drink Namagomi." Filia said coldly, not even picking up her glass. Xelloss sighed and ran a gloved hand through his violet hair. 

            "Let's relax for a night Filia-san. Tonight is a celebration. Do you think I normally ask my Master, the Greater Beast, for some wine from her _sacred wine closet? Do you think I would normally drink with a Golden Dragon? Tonight, let's forget that we're enemies and celebrate the defeat of Dark Star!" Xelloss persuaded and raised his glass again. _

            Filia thought it over and decided for once, she would let her hair down. She took off her cumbersome hat and let her hair fall.

            "You're right, Namagomi….Xelloss." She smiled.

            He looked at her with his eyes open and smiled back. Their glasses clanged.

************************************************************************

            The sun gave its harsh, judgmental rays to the world, as the morning brought nothing but pain to the Slayers crew. 

            "I'm going to kill Xelloss! I'll Dragon Slave his ass!" Lina screamed before grabbing her head in pain. 

            "My head hurts, but at least it's nothing important." Gourry commented before going back to sleep.

            "Drinking is unjust. It should be abolished! Ouch!" Amelia cried, in too much pain to make a justice speech. 

            "That bastard Xelloss is going to pay for this! Dammit! The wine probably was poisoned! I need some coffee!" Zelgadiss grumbled and made his way downstairs for coffee. On the way, he met the other three who had decided that getting up and eating would be better than trying to sleep off their hangovers.

            The morning sun seemed especially harsh on Filia's eyes as she struggled to open them. When she did, she surveyed her surroundings. She was in a small room with the necessities and nothing more. She assumed that someone must have carried her to a room. 

            'That was nice.' She thought to herself and tried to rise. That was when she felt a hand across her bare waist. This brought the realization that she was naked and a peek under the covers proved that she was not alone. 

            "By the gods, what have I done?" She exclaimed aloud, ignoring the pain in her head. Her companion stirred beside her.

            "Ohayo Filia-san." He greeted. Filia gulped as she recognized the voice.

            "No, it can't be! It can't!" She mumbled.

            "What's wrong Filia-san?" He asked, sitting up and embracing her.

            Filia shivered at his touch and turned toward her "lover." Shame consumed her in waves. She had slept with Xelloss. She looked at him, horrified and he smiled at her.

            "I guess we had a little too much to drink, ne Filia-chan?" He asked.

            Filia lost all composure, jumped from the bed, and began to dress hurriedly. Xelloss rose, phased out and back in fully clothed. 

            "Filia-chan?" He inquired, reaching for her.

            "Don't you touch me, you filthy Mazoku Namagomi! You got me drunk on purpose, didn't you? You sick twisted bastard! I hate you! Stay away from me!" Filia screamed out her accusations with tears of shame burning her eyes. Then she ran from the inn, past Lina and the others, and returned to her shop.

            Lina and Zel were about to pound Xelloss when they stopped short in shock. Xelloss looked…hurt. Then he teleported away without a word to them.

            Upon reaching Wolf Pack Island, the lair of the Greater Beast, Xellass was waiting for him, one question burning the Beastmaster's mind. 

            "You want to know why, ne Ju-ou-sama?" Xelloss asked his golden-eyed, silver-haired master as he bowed before her.

            "Since when can you read my mind, Xelloss?" She asked, sipping some wine.

            "I cannot read your mind, Ju-ou-sama; I just thought you might be curious." Xelloss replied.

            "I am." Xellass said simply.

            "I brought back the extra wine as you requested." Xelloss stated.

            "And…" Xellass prompted.

            "As to why I played with Filia, I honestly don't know. Master, may I return to my quarters now?" Xelloss asked a pleading sound in his voice. Xellass waved him away. He thanked her and left. Xellass took a puff of her cigarette.

            "My poor servant, you are like a son to me yet I cannot help you with your current plight. Mazoku love is very rare, but when it happens, it is all consuming. My dear Xelloss, why did you have to fall for a Gold? Hard times await you my loyal servant. Be strong." Xellass spoke to no one in particular and took another sip of wine.

************************************************************************

            Zelgadiss and Lina arrived at Filia's shop to find the door wide open and many broken vases on the floor. Filia was curled up in a ball, sobbing loudly. Gourry and Amelia had stayed behind to take care of the inn business while the two more intelligent members of their group went to check on their friend. 

            "Filia how are you?" Lina asked, her voice dripping with concern.

            "I'm such a disgrace! Lina-san, Zelgadiss-san please destroy me! I don't deserve to live!" Filia pleaded.

            "What? What the hell is that kind of talk?" Lina yelled and slapped Filia.

            "Lina's right, Filia, it would be such a waste of life! You need to live through hardships. Dying would be the cowardly way out." Zelgadiss said coldly.

            "You don't understand!" Filia screamed.

            "I don't, huh; you don't think I know how it feels to hate yourself so much that you wish you were dead! You don't think I understand how it feels to look at yourself in the mirror with nothing but disgust! Look at my face Filia! You have the luxury of looking at it and seeing your friend, all I see is a monster! Don't tell me that I don't understand!" Zelgadiss yelled. Lina looked at him sympathetically. 

            "Then if you understand, why won't you grant my request?" Filia begged.

            "There is a simple answer, Filia. I stay alive with the hope that one day I will find my cure. I also stay alive to piss off my enemies. If Rezo thought he could get me down by transforming me, he was wrong! You have to treat Xelloss the same way!" Zelgadiss reasoned, hoping that by arousing Filia's anger she may survive her current situation. 

            "You're right, Zelgadiss-san. Thank you both. I will continue to live to spite that damn Namagomi!" Filia, eyes now dry, swore.

            "You go girl! You'll show him!" Lina cheered.

            Content that Filia would recover, Lina and Zel left toward the inn.

            "It's a good thing we didn't tell her our theory." Lina commented.

            "Since it's only a theory, I suggest we keep it between the two of us. Despite what our evidence shows, I do find it hard to believe that bastard was actually sincere." Zel grumbled.

            "I know, but still…" Lina broke off in deep thought.

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

            Amelia had to leave for the palace right away so she asked if the others would say goodbye to Filia for her. As Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss made their way to Filia's shop, they could hear loud screams and the sound of breaking china. They rushed to the shop and found Filia in a fit, swinging her mace around wildly. 

            Zelgadiss swept in with his super speed and disarmed her, while Lina and Gourry grabbed her and sat her in a chair. 

            "Filia what's wrong?" Gourry asked. 

            "It's horrible, why me? Why did this have to happen?" Filia was screaming.

            "What happened Filia?" Lina asked, yelling over her friend's sobs. 

            "I'm with child!" Filia screamed and proceeded to bawl her eyes out. 

            Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadiss were shocked. Lina hugged Filia and Zelgadiss tried to think of something to say, but he was speechless. Gourry busied himself with looking at some vases. 

            "Hey it's Xelloss!" Gourry called out.

            "What?" The other three yelled out, but the Trickster Priest was not there. Gourry was pointing to the vase that Filia had worked on so diligently, the one from her vision. 

            "Geez, Jellyfish Brain! Don't scare us like that!" Lina yelled and bonked Gourry off the head. 

            "The vase!" Filia exclaimed and examined the images once again. 

            "Now that part is clear." She mumbled. 

            "What's clear, I'm totally lost now!" Lina screamed angrily.

            Filia pointed to the image of the Golden Dragon with the Mazoku-shaped, sapphire-blue eyes. 

            "I should have seen it!" Filia cried. 

            "Well then there is nothing to worry about Filia." Gourry said, smiling.

            "What do you mean?" Zelgadiss asked, wishing he had not.

            "Well, the dragon is on this side where the good guys are right? So the dragon will be a good guy." Gourry explained, pointing to the Golden Dragon army near the dragon in question, and smiled. 

            The others were dumbstruck. 

            "Gourry, you said something intelligent." Zelgadiss stated. 

            "Great job Gourry, you see Filia, nothing to worry about after all!" Lina cheered. 

            "Perhaps, I just wish I could decipher that last image." Filia said, referring to the shadow of the young girl with intense amethyst eyes and violet hair. 

            The other three shrugged.

            _NINE MONTHS LATER_

            Filia screamed in pain until she heard screaming that was not hers. Amelia held a baby boy with blonde hair, and Mazoku-shaped blue eyes in her arms. She passed the baby to Filia, who looked at her newborn son and smiled.

            "He will not be a Mazoku at all. I will raise him as a dragon." She announced quietly, but suddenly starting screaming again. 

            "What the hell is going on?" Lina yelled, as Amelia took the baby boy out of Filia's arms.

            "It's not over?" Zelgadiss asked worriedly.

            Filia gave birth to another child, a baby girl. Her daughter, however, looked nothing like a dragon and she had her father's coloring, amethyst eyes and violet hair. Lina carried the baby girl for Filia to hold. The baby smiled and reached for her mother, but Filia screamed in horror and backed away. 

            "Keep it away!" She screamed causing the baby girl to cry.

            Lina carried the child away while Amelia calmed Filia down. Filia named her son, Fal-ul-Copt, but refused to even look at her daughter. Amelia cast a sleeping spell on Filia so she could rest. 

            Amelia was holding little Fal, while Gourry made funny faces at him, but Lina and Zel were looking at the baby girl. 

            "Zel, the vase, look at her!" Lina suddenly exclaimed. 

            Zelgadiss examined the baby girl and remembering the conversation about the vase, looked solemn. 

            "If Gourry was right about the Golden Dragon, Fal, being on the side of good then that would mean the other image would be on the side of evil. This little girl will have to fight against her mother and brother. It is not a happy future that awaits them. That is for sure." Zelgadiss explained.

            Suddenly, Xelloss appeared in front of them. He saw the two couples looking at two babies and was shocked.

            "Wow, did I peg you guys wrong! I always thought that Lina-san would end up with Gourry-san and Rocky Boy would end up with Justice Freak." He gasped.

            The other four blushed and Amelia began stuttering out an explanation.

            "They're not our kids Xelloss, they're y…." Lina began but broke off.

            Xelloss looked at the baby boy Gourry held.

            "If it weren't for the shape of the eyes, I'd say this child was a baby dragon." He commented, but when he looked at the baby girl Lina held, he froze. 

            "It's only right that he knows, Lina." Gourry said seriously.

            "I have to agree. I know if I were in Xelloss' shoes I would want to know." Zel agreed, surprisingly.

            "It's not really our decision to make but there is no hiding it now." Amelia said, unsure. Lina sighed.

            "Xelloss, these children are Filia's and…yours." Lina said quietly waiting for an angry reaction, but it never came.  

            "They're beautiful! Can I hold them?" He asked his eyes opened with awe. This made the four surprised, but happy. As Lina and Gourry were about to hand over the children, they heard a quiet protest.

            "No. You will not touch _my_ children, ever! Go away and never return!" Filia commanded.

            "Filia-chan, I know you may hate me, but I came here today in the hopes you would want to patch things up. We can raise the children together. They will learn all about both their parts. They will be the best of both worlds!" Xelloss exclaimed, trying to persuade Filia.

            "No! Go away! I forbid you to see them! Leave me alone!" Filia screamed.

            Xelloss narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists in anger. 

            "This is not over Filia-chan!" He announced and teleported away.

            Amelia put Filia back to sleep.

            "I doubt Gourry's sword of light or even the Ragna Blade could cut the tension with those two in the room." Zelgadiss commented.

            "No kidding. We have a problem here. Xelloss was sincere, but we have another problem though, a bigger one. I doubt the Dragons or the Mazoku are going to want these children to live. They pose too much of a threat." Lina contemplated. 

            "You're right about that, Lina Inverse." A silvery voice spoke from the shadows.

            "Who's there?" Lina yelled out.

            A woman walked in the room. She had floor length, silver hair and golden eyes that seemed to search out her prey. 

            "I am Xellass Metallium, the Greater Beast. Xelloss is my servant. I have come for the spawns of my trickster." She stated plainly.

            "You're not getting them without a fight!" Gourry said, hand going to his sword hilt. Zelgadiss did likewise. Lina and Amelia made ready to attack with magic, while balancing the babies on one arm. Xellass laughed musically.

            "You all may have tackled Ruby Eyes-sama, Gaav, Phibrizo, and Dark Star, but I assure you, you could not defeat me." Xellass boasted.

            "I don't know about that. We have a pretty good track record there." Zelgadiss said cockily. 

            "Indeed." Xellass replied. Before she could continue, Xelloss reappeared. Xellass turned to him angrily.

            "I thought I gave you a _direct_ order to stay on the island!" She said coldly, narrowing her eyes at her servant. Xelloss bowed deeply to the floor and shook with fear. 

            Lina and the others gulped. Seeing Xelloss, whom they knew to be very powerful, quiver was not a comforting thought. 

            "Please Ju-ou-sama; please do not destroy my children!" Xelloss begged.

            "They could pose a powerful threat to us, Xelloss. Give me one good reason why they should live?" Xellass asked. Before Xelloss could reply, a small coo was heard. 

            The baby girl, who was still nameless at this point, was smiling and reaching out to Xellass. The Greater Beast stared at it as if unsure what to do. Lina smiled and took the risk of holding out the baby to the Beastmaster. Xellass took the child in her arms. She lifted a small piece of violet hair and looked into the child's bright amethyst eyes. A bit of the ice around the Beastmaster's heart melted at the sight. The others held their breath. 

            Still holding the baby girl, Xellass looked at Baby Fal. Her face looked slightly disappointed, but still she smiled. The men in the room felt their knees grow weak at the sight. The Greater Beast was beautiful when she smiled. 

            "Very well, I accept them, Xelloss. I will protect them from the other Mazoku as well as any dragon that is stupid enough to think they stand a chance." Xellass took on a haughty air once again. Xelloss smiled and jumped to hug his master, but Xellass phased out so he landed on the floor then phased back in. The others chuckled. 

            "Her name is Xeria." Xellass stated, handing the baby girl back to Lina. 

            "The children may stay with their mother for now, unless I see that they are not being properly cared for or that Xelloss cannot see them. Tell the dragon girl the name of her daughter will stay the same. That is the price of my protection. Xelloss, you owe these four. They were willing to die for your children. Mazoku always pay their debts." Xellass said simply and disappeared. 

            "Words cannot express my thanks, because of you; my children will get to live!" Xelloss bowed deeply before the four of them.

.           "Xelloss, it was our pleasure. We'll discuss how you can repay us later!" Lina said, smirking. 

            "Ah, Lina-chan, don't ever change." Xelloss smiled and left.

************************************************************************

            The next day, Filia was healthy enough to leave the inn they were at and return to her shop. She emerged into the daylight, followed by Lina, holding baby Xeria, and Amelia, holding baby Fal. Zel and Gourry brought up the rear. 

            Around the corner, Xelloss peered at them. He was prepared to compromise with Filia if it meant being able to at least see his children. Before he could make a move toward the group, however, the remains of the Golden Dragon army showed up. The dragon at the head took on a humanoid form. The Slayers crew recognized him as Milgasia, the Golden Dragon who had led Lina to the true Claire Bible. 

            "Filia-ul-Copt, you have committed the most heinous crime ever in the entire long history of our race. How do you plead?" He charged.

            "Whoa, lay off her Milgasia!" Lina yelled in Filia's defense. 

            "Guilty." Filia said firmly and quietly.

            "However, we have decided to be lenient this time." The Golden Dragon announced.

            Filia and the others were shocked at this statement.

            "We are willing to offer you forgiveness and reinstate you as Priestess if you abandon those monsters born from the demon seed forever." He continued.

            "What, how could you ask such a thing?" Lina yelled, ready to throw a Dragon Slave at him.

            "That is very unjust! They are her flesh and blood just as much as Mr. Xelloss'! You cannot ask a mother to abandon her children!" Amelia screamed, tears coming from her eyes as she remembered losing her own mother.

            "It's not right!" Gourry yelled, drawing his Sword of Light.

            "We will fight all of you cowards if need be so don't tempt us!" Zelgadiss shouted.

            Xelloss picked this moment to appear next to Filia. She looked at him with disgust.

            "I know you hate me Filia and I don't care, but I do care what happens to our children! They will need their mother! Just allow me to see them occasionally and I will not interfere! Whatever you do, Filia, don't make the wrong decision here because of me!" He pleaded, knowing a part of that was a lie. He did care that she hated him.

            "I have made my decision." Filia said quietly. 

            With that, she walked away from the little group of her friends and her offspring and did not look back. As soon as she was out of firing range, the dragons attacked. Xelloss protected them all with a shield. Then the firing ceased for a slight moment and Xelloss attacked. He lifted one finger and incinerated the dragon closest to Filia. She met his eyes, which were now open. They were filled with anger, hatred, and pain. She remembered the vase and understood. In that instant she regretted her decision but it was too late. 

            "I have lost all respect for you, Filia-chan." He said coldly, and then transported the Slayers crew and himself to Wolf Pack Island. Xellass was waiting. 

            "Xelloss I will take care of our guests, you go rest. That is an order." She commanded. Xelloss did as he was told. Before he phased out, the others noticed a single tear fall from his eye.

            "I wish to thank you on behalf of Xelloss and myself for your bravery today. I saw the whole thing. That pathetic dragon bitch does not know what she gave up today! If she does realize it, I hope it plagues her for the rest of her life!" Xellass screamed angrily. 

            The other shrank away slightly. The Beastmaster composed herself.

            "Forgive that outburst. Lunch is prepared in the main hall. I will lead you there and you may eat your fill. You are also welcome to visit anytime you like. Just picture Xelloss or myself in your mind and we will know you are summoning us. You will never know the way here." She explained.

            "Why not?" Lina asked.

            "It's a secret." Xellass smiled as the others face faulted.

            "I have always wanted to do that!" She laughed.

            _EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER_

            Lina looked around warily. Zelgadiss and Amelia had arrived a while ago and Gourry sat there looking dumb as ever. She summoned Xellass a half hour ago. The Greater Beast told her that they would be picked up shortly. Lina absolutely hated it when a Mazoku would pop up out of nowhere so she kept her guard up. Her ruby eyes scanned the room. 

            Lina and Gourry had settled in a nice home in Zefilia where they ran a little magic shop. Her sister, Luna, did not visit too often, thankfully. The Ceified Knight was a very imposing figure. Lina's eyes stopped first on her husband. Gourry still practiced with his sword everyday, but mainly helped Lina in the shop. He was still dumb, but she loved him anyway. 

            Her eyes moved to Zelgadiss and Amelia. Trips to Wolf Pack Island to visit the twins were often difficult to plan. It was difficult for the Crown Prince and Princess of Saillune to get away for a while. With the return of the elder princess Gracia, whom Lina knew as Naga, however, Zel and Amelia were able to slip away. In fact, Zelgadiss was grateful to visit if it meant getting away from his sister-in-law's annoying laugh. 

            "Oh, where are they?" Lina yelled in irritation. 

            "My, my Aunt Lina, aren't we impatient?" A young female voice spoke from the astral plane. 

            "Xeria, where are you?" Lina screamed. 

            "Sore wa himitsu desu." Xeria's voice responded. 

            "Like father, like daughter." Zelgadiss muttered as they all face faulted. 

            "Exactly, Uncle Zel!" Xeria spoke, popping in from the astral plane and freaking out Lina. 

            "I hate it when you do that!" She screamed.

            "I know. That is why I waited for the right moment to pop in." Xeria explained.

            "You have been here the whole time?" Lina asked.

            "Yes!" Xeria replied smiling with her eyes closed.

            "Alright Xeria, please open your eyes! You look too much like Xelloss." Gourry begged.

            "It's scary." Amelia whined.

            "Fireball!" Lina cast.

            "*cough* Thank you Auntie!" Xeria smiled and opened her eyes. Mazoku did love a certain level of pain.

            "Xeria, you have grown up so pretty!" Amelia exclaimed.

            Xeria Metallium smirked at her justice-loving aunt. In the past few years since they seen her last, Xeria had grown into a beautiful woman. She had not grown tall, but was well proportioned. 

            "Wow Lina, I think her breasts are bigger than yours!" Gourry commented to his wife. 

            "Gourry shut up!" Lina yelled, beating up her husband. 

            Xeria laughed. Her voice had a musical and mysterious tone to it and she seemed to fill the room with life. This was ironic considering she was mostly Mazoku, looking nothing at all like her mother. She wore dark clothing, which made her pale skin and vibrant, violet hair stand out more. Her outfit consisted of an ankle-length black dress with short sleeves and round neck, complete with a black cloak and black boots. She always wore her hair down and had to constantly move her violet bangs out of her face. Her sharp amethyst eyes lit up with mischief and fun. 

            "I have missed you all more than words can express! My family has as well; they are back on the island awaiting our arrival. Let us be off!" Xeria admitted.

            The others nodded. Xeria concentrated briefly before easily teleporting them all to Wolf Pack Island. She had mastered her Mazoku powers quite well and they grew stronger everyday. This impressed her guests.

            They arrived just outside the throne room at Xellass' fortress. Xeria led them inside where the Beastmaster sat on her throne and her loyal priest stood at her side. Xelloss was ecstatic to see his friends and immediately teleported to greet them. Xellass floated down from her throne and greeted her guests as well.

            "Where's Fal?" Gourry asked suddenly.

            "Don't tell me, he vanished again?" Xeria asked her father. Xelloss nodded.

            "Argh, I have had it with him! He knew today was important!" Xeria screamed in frustration. 

            "It's no biggie Xeria, no need to spaz." Lina commented.

            "I'm going to find him." Xeria announced, ignoring Lina's comment, and disappeared.

            "She's more like her mother than she likes to admit, huh?" Amelia whispered to her husband. Zelgadiss nodded.

            Xelloss did not become the Trickster Priest by wearing his emotions on his sleeve. He rarely showed any at all. It seemed the only one who was ever able to get under his skin was Filia. One of Filia's traits that Xeria seemed to have picked up is overreacting to everything. Fal, on the other hand, could hide his emotions very well. In that, he took after his father. 

            _Speaking of Fal..._

            "Fal, I really should get home. It's getting late." 

            "Yeah, I know. One more kiss and I suppose I can free you." Fal whispered to his companion before kissing her.

            "I love you Fal." She said.

            "I love you too, Lauria." He replied.

            "Well what do we have here? Please someone get me a bucket, I'm going to view the contents of my lunch! Ugh, I shouldn't have eaten that." A sarcastic voice spoke from the astral plane.

            "Shit! Where are you Xeria?" Fal swore as his twin sister appeared in front of him.

            They may have been twins, but they looked nothing alike. Fal was tall, with long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore black pants and a light blue shirt with a white vest. He, unlike Xeria, took after their mother. The only thing about him that looked Mazoku was the slant of his eyes. 

            "Did you forget about our visitors?" Xeria asked.

            "I would have been there in 2 seconds if you could have waited." Fal said, irritated.

            "But if I had waited, I wouldn't have met your little lover here." Xeria's smiling face turned serious and she opened her eyes to glare at Fal's lover. It had the desired effect. The Golden Dragon Priestess quivered.

            Yes, Lauria was a Golden Dragon, with blonde hair and blue eyes similar to Fal that most Golden Dragons had. 

            "I'm afraid I must do my sisterly duty and protect you from yourself my dear brother. She will be tested." Xeria smirked, grabbed Lauria, and teleported back to Wolf Pack Island. When she reached it, Xellass was not pleased.

            "Xeria, what is the meaning of this? How dare you bring a Gold here?" She screamed. 

            "Please Grandmother; this particular dragon is one you'll find most interesting indeed. She is Fal's love interest. I caught them together." Xeria explained and bowed to her grandmother. Fal chose that moment to enter.

            "Is that true Fal?" The Beastmaster asked him.

            "Yes it's true! I love her, Grandmother!" He spoke defiantly.

            "Fal, you are free to love anyone you want, however, since she is a dragon, she must be tested to see if she is worthy." Xellass explained and turned to Lauria.

            "This is your last chance to flee, but if you do, you give up Fal forever." She explained. Lauria took a deep breath.

            "I love him, Beastmaster. I will endure any test or die trying!" She said courageously. 

            "Trust me, you'll probably die." Xeria said, smirking evilly at her. 

            "The first test will be from me." Xellass announced and descended her throne to stand before the frightened dragon. 

            "I'm going to place you in a story and see how you react to certain events. Your reactions are the test. Here we go. You're at a party with friends. You get drunk and you end up sleeping with your worst enemy who happened to be there as well. Any thoughts so far?" Xellass began.

            "Well, at least I hope it was Zefilia wine." Lauria commented.

            All except Xellass and Xeria chuckled. Xellass smiled.

            "You get any extra point for that one. Now I ask you, who is to blame?" 

            "Well, that is difficult. Well, if my enemy got me drunk on purpose I would say his fault. However, if he was my enemy I should not be drinking with him anyway, so it's my fault. Alternatively, if we both accidentally got drunk and slept together then it's both of our faults." Lauria answered.

            "Well thought out answer. However, let us say that you became with child because of this, who is at fault then?" Xellass asked.

            "Both of us still. It takes two to make a child." Lauria answered without hesitation.

            Xellass looked thoughtful as she returned to her throne. Everyone held his or her breath.

            "You passed, but will you pass the next test when Xelloss continues the story?" Xellass announced. Xelloss approached the dragon.

            "Are you ready for the second test?" He asked her.

            "I doubt I ever could be." She replied honestly.

            "Are you scared?" Xelloss asked, knowing full she was afraid.

            "It's a secret." She replied causing everyone to fall over.

            "Well said. You earn an extra point from me as well, now let us begin." Xelloss smiled briefly.

            "The story continues. You give birth to not one, but two children. One resembles you, but the other looks exactly like the father. Is there any real difference between the children?" He asked.

            "Their looks mean nothing. They are still half mine no matter how much I may not like their father. How could I not love my own flesh and blood?" At this honest answer, Xeria was clenching her fists so hard she drew blood and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. 

            'Why couldn't that bitch that bore me have been more like her?' Xeria thought to herself. Xelloss glanced at his daughter. He could sense her pain.

            "What about the father, would he be told or allowed to see the children?" Xelloss asked, hoping for his son's happiness that she answered correctly.

            "Well, he would definitely be told. He would allowed to see them as well. If I thought he might hurt them, I would not let him be alone with them, but he has just as much right as I do to see them." Lauria replied. Xelloss let out his breath and hugged Lauria, surprising the Golden Dragon.

            "Congratulations my dear, you passed. I must warn you, you have one more challenge to endure and it will be the most difficult. You must face my daughter Xeria next. No one hates dragons more than she does." Xelloss explained, letting go.

            "I actually know someone who might." She commented.

            "Who?" Xelloss inquired. 

            "My half-brother, Marcus." Lauria replied. 

            With that, a young man appeared in the throne room. He wore dark blue pants and a blue, short-sleeved shirt to match. He had black boots and a black cape to add to his mysterious garb.

            "Lauria there you are! The Old Man is looking for you! Wait, where are we?" Marcus began.

            "Intruder." Xeria fired some energy at Marcus. 

            "Look out Marcus!" Lauria screamed.

            "Whoa, that was close." Marcus mocked as he easily dodged the attack. 

            "Who are you?" Xeria asked coldly, teleporting directly in front of Marcus. 

            Marcus did not look like your average dragon. He had light brown hair and ice blue eyes.

            "Lina, can you believe the aura around him?" Zelgadiss asked.

            "He is no ordinary dragon!" She replied.

            "Whoever you want me to be." Marcus replied to Xeria's question. He gazed at her adoringly.

            "Are you a goddess?" He asked her seriously.

            Xeria raised an eyebrow.

            "Far from it, I am a Mazoku!" She announced.

            "And part dragon." Fal added, much to his sister's annoyance.

            "You're a hybrid, too? One would never notice! You look nothing like a dragon!" Marcus exclaimed. Xeria smiled at this.

            "You hate your dragon part as much as I do, huh? I'm a hybrid too. My mother was a Golden Dragon that was raped by Dynaast Grausherra." Marcus explained excitedly. 

            "Damn, that means you outrank me!" Xeria muttered.

            "May I ask your name, beautiful demoness?" Marcus asked, kissing her hand. 

            "My name is Xeria, daughter of Xelloss, granddaughter of the Greater Beast." Xeria explained, laughing at Marcus' behavior.

            "You're Xeria! Wow, Fal told me he had a sister named Xeria, but he never said you were beautiful! Wow!" Marcus exclaimed in awe. He turned to Xelloss and Xellass.

            "Xelloss-sama, I want you to know that I applauded in history class when they spoke of your actions in the Kouma War." Marcus said happily. Xelloss laughed.

            "Xellass-sama, I am beyond honored to meet you. I cannot think of anything I could possibly say in your presence." Marcus bowed deeply.

            "Too bad he's not on trial here. He already passed." The Beastmaster laughed. Both Xelloss and Xeria agreed. 

            "He's not on trial though, she is." Xeria pointed at Lauria. 

            "Why?" Marcus asked.

            "To see if she is worthy for my brother. You may remain, but you cannot intervene." Xeria commanded.

            "As you wish." Marcus replied and sat down to watch the last challenge along with the others. 

            "Before we continue the story, I have a different type of challenge for you and you'll get no extra points from me." Xeria smiled, opening her amethyst eyes that seemed to stab through Lauria's heart. 

            "What kind of challenge?" Lauria asked.

            "You must fight me." Xeria smirked.

            "Xeria, she couldn't possibly win! It's not fair!" Fal screamed in his love's defense.

            "Life's not fair, Fal. If she will not fight me then I will have to provoke her." Xeria replied coldly. With that, Xeria lifted up her dress slightly and pulled out …

            A mace? Everyone fell over in shock. Xeria began hitting Lauria with the mace.

            Marcus laughed so hard he fell off his chair.

            "Marcus, why are you laughing at me?" Lauria screamed in anger and pain.

            "Not at you, but at the mace, it reminds me of that weird dragon lady." Marcus explained.

            "Oh, I know who you mean, the psychotic one right?" Lauria asked. Marcus nodded.

            "Xeria-sama, please do not be insulted that I compared you to a dragon but she's the only other person I've ever seen hide a mace in their dress before." Marcus laughed.

            "The idea just struck me today. I have no idea where I got it. Does this dragon psycho just attack random people?" She asked in curiosity. 

            "She only attacks when someone insults Mazoku in her presence, which explains why people think she's psycho. I don't though, I think she's nice. The teacher would have fried me in history class that day if she hadn't walked by." Marcus explained.

            "I remember that. Her name was … oh what was her name? Marcus, I'm drawing a blank?" Lauria asked.

            "It was…oh, I know. It was Filia!" He announced.

            Silence enshrouded the room. Xellass growled, Xelloss closed his eyes in pain, Xeria clenched her fists in anger, and Fal and the humans were in shock. 

            "That's right! Xeria hides her mace the way Filia-san used to." Amelia said aloud. An instant later, she could not speak at all because she was slammed into a wall and being choked by Xeria.

            "I am NOTHING like her! You hear me, NOTHING!" She screamed and disappeared from the room. Amelia collapsed and coughed. Zelgadiss cast a healing spell on her.

            "Xeria really hates her. I wish there was something I could say to her, but there is not. She has every right to hate Filia-chan." Xelloss said sadly. 

            "Where did Marcus go?" Lauria asked randomly.

            _Xeria's Quarters_

            "Nothing, I am not like her at all. I may be a Mazoku, but I wouldn't have abandoned my children like she did." Xeria mumbled to herself. What she did not know was that Marcus was standing behind her.

            "You're right. You're nothing like her." Marcus spoke as Xeria whirled around, shortly forgetting the tears in her eyes. Marcus bowed before her.

            "Forgive me for that horrendous comparison! Please!" He begged.

            "Forget it." Xeria said roughly.

            "It is a sin, to see such a beautiful face stained with tears." He commented, wiping a tear away.

            "Marcus, don't tell anyone you saw this, promise me!" Xeria pleaded.

            "It will be our secret, my beautiful one." Marcus complimented, moving in closer to Xeria. 

            "_Your beautiful one, what exactly do you want Marcus?" Xeria asked suspiciously, anxiety rising within her from the close contact._

            "Not what, whom, I want …. You." Marcus admitted then captured Xeria's lips to grant her first kiss. 

            Xeria's mind and body raced with sensations she never felt before as Marcus' hands roamed her body. At first, she was shocked at Marcus' behavior. Then she thought she should kill him. In the end, however, she returned the kiss with equal fervor. 

            "Wow that was…wow." Xeria said all she was able to after that spellbinding kiss.

            "I've been waiting for you my entire life. I used to have visions of a beautiful young woman with deep violet hair and eyes that not only stabbed right through my heart, but also pierced my very soul. Here you are, my dream girl incarnate. I intend to woo you and make you my mate. I will gladly undergo any test put before me! Rest assured of this: I would never, ever abandon you!" Marcus spoke with such sincerity that Xeria had no reason to doubt him. 

            "You can try." Xeria smirked.

            "And I will succeed." Marcus said confidently while running his hands through her long, silky hair. This made Xeria shiver with delight. As happy as she was, she was also worried. 

            "There is only one complication. If your sister fails my last test, I will kill her." Xeria stated firmly.

            "If you kill her, understand that I will be forced to kill you." Marcus closed his eyes in silent prayer that he would not have to. Xeria nodded in understanding. 

            "Then you will be killed by my family." Xeria replied.

            "Then Lauria better not fail." Marcus said, matter-of-factly. 

            "True." Xeria responded.

            "Shall we return?" Marcus asked.

            "Just hold me for a few more minutes, just in case." Xeria asked. Marcus smiled and willingly complied.

            _Xellass' Throne Room_

            "They're certainly taking their time, eh?" Lina commented slyly, nudging Xelloss.

            "Perhaps Lina-chan, in fact, I hope so. Xeria is always so miserable." Xelloss commented sadly.

            At that moment, Xeria and Marcus teleported into the room.

            "Xeria, are you alright?" Xelloss asked, concerned.

            "I'm fine Father. Shall we continue then, Lizard Girl?" Xeria said menacingly.

            This time, however, Lauria did not cower.

            "Are you done crying, daughter of Filia?" Lauria said coldly.

            "What did you say?" Xeria screamed.

            "I'm not the only lizard girl here, you are too." Lauria pointed out. 

            Xeria growled loudly at first, but then calmed herself down and closed her eyes, hiding her emotions behind the smiling mask so similar to her father's face.

            "Well played, Ryuzoku bitch!" Xeria snarled, opening her eyes and glaring at Lauria.

            "Now let us conclude the test." Xeria sneered.

            "There is no need, Xeria-sama. I know what you will ask. No one helped me. I figured it out on my own. Filia-san was wrong. She had no right to do what she did, none whatsoever! I want you to know that I will never abandon Fal or any children we create. I love him and I won't leave him even if Cepheid-sama himself told me to!" Lauria announced defiantly.

            The room was in a standstill. Xeria, herself, was shocked into silence. 

            Then she did something unexpected, she chuckled.

            "How pathetic, I'm jealous of them and they aren't even born yet!" She announced to a confused room.

            "Who are you jealous of, Xeria?" Zelgadiss asked the question they all wanted to ask.

            "My nieces and nephews of course! I'm jealous because they're going to have a mother who actually gives a shit about them, unlike mine who couldn't bear the sight of me." Xeria laughed bitterly, blinking away tears.

            "Xeria-san, she didn…." Amelia began.

            "Please Aunt Amelia, I know the truth. When I was young and getting the feel of astral plane travel, I visited a short get-together you had at the palace. I heard the whole thing. I heard how she screamed at the sight of me and how she had smiled at Fal. I heard how she named Fal, but Grandmother had to name me. My mother hated me." Xeria concluded, wiping a tear from her eye. Marcus put his arm around her. Xelloss smiled sadly. He was happy that Marcus was there to comfort Xeria, but he was sad that she found out about Filia's feelings.

            "I understand why you were so hard on me, Xeria. You were not only protecting Fal, but his future children as well. You did not want them to endure what you had to." Lauria deduced. Xeria nodded slightly. 

            Then there was a lot of mushy hugging and Mazoku vomiting until it was time for Lauria, Fal, & Marcus to return to the Golden Dragon Shrine. 

            "Wish me luck!" Fal called out.

            "You'll need it!" Xeria joked.

            "I guess this is goodbye till we meet again?" Marcus asked Xeria, holding her hand in his.

            "I suppose. Goodbyes suck!" Xeria said, slightly angry. Marcus laughed aloud.

            "Well then, ja!" Marcus spoke softly before capturing Xeria in another passionate kiss.

            "Yeah, not too long now, okay?" Xeria smiled satisfied. 

            The three left to the Dragon Shrine and immediately Lina and Amelia cornered Xeria.

            "Well, we want details!" Lina exclaimed.

            "By the way, Aunt Amelia, sorry for slamming into the wall and everything. It wasn't very _just_ of me." Xeria said, trying to change the subject.

            "I justly deserved it! Don't change the subject! Tell us!" Amelia said quickly.

            Xeria laughed nervously and put her hand behind her head.

            "Why are you looking at me like that?" Xeria started backing away.

            "Tell us what happened when you two left the throne room!" Lina demanded, preparing a fireball if she did not answer.

            "Well, I suppose I could tell you." Xeria said.

            "Well?" Lina and Amelia asked excitedly.

            "Sore wa himitsu desu." Xeria stated and roasted by two fireballs for her answer.          

            "I knew she would say that." Xellass commented, sipping her wine.

            "As did I. She makes me so proud!" Xelloss smiled happily.

            "I knew it too." Gourry said absently.

            "You two set yourselves up for that one." Zelgadiss commented. 

            The two human males shut up rather quickly in the face of their wives' rage. Xellass laughed.

            "If you all really want to know, I will tell you." She announced.

            "Grandmother, you spied on us!" Xeria accused angrily.

            "I had to make sure he wasn't putting the moves on you. It was a good thing because he did, but you enjoyed it so I did not interfere." Xellass explained.

            "He put the moves on her? What did he do?" Lina asked anxiously.

            "It was very romantic! He comforted her, dried her tears, and granted her first kiss. Then he told her that he had been waiting his whole life for her and he would pass any test to prove his worthiness to be her mate. He said he would never abandon her. Xeria soaked it all up. It was all rather nauseating." Xellass explained in detail, pointing to the blushing Xeria.

            "Congratulations Xeria!" Lina and Amelia squealed and hugged the hybrid.

            Xeria smiled and looked to see her father advancing toward her. She gulped.

            "You should know you have nothing to fear from me, Xeria. I'm so proud of the way you've grown and I couldn't be happier for you now! I am so happy I think I am becoming quite ill, so please excuse me. By the way, Marcus already passed his test from me. If you want him, he is worthy." With that, Xelloss smiled sincerely and teleported to his quarters.

            While celebrations were occurring at Wolf Pack Island, trouble was brewing at the Golden Dragon Shrine. 

            "Lauria, I do not accept him! He may look almost exactly like a dragon and he does not give off an aura of a Mazoku, but I cannot accept him!" Sagalia, Lauria's father, bellowed.

            "Father, what must he do? He cannot become a full Ryuzoku! I do not understand why you are being difficult!" Lauria cried.

            "Geez Old Man, you really are an asshole!" Marcus commented dryly.

            "You stay out of this, abomination!" Sagalia yelled.

            "Go to hell, you moldy old lizard." Marcus insulted.

            "It hurts to call you my son!" Sagalia informed him.

            "You in pain is good, but if it hurts that much, then don't call me your son! I'm not yours anyway!" Marcus yelled back at him. 

            When Marcus was young, he had tried to win Sagalia's approval. After a while of having his heart and his pride crushed, he gave up. He could have gone to his real father, Dynaast Grausherra, but he figured if Dynaast had not come for him then he must not care. Therefore, Marcus lived without a father figure. He devoted himself to taking care of his mother and his sister, and annoying his stepfather to death. Then Sagalia killed his mother, right before his eyes. Marcus tried to tell Lauria but she refused to believe that her father murdered her mother. Sagalia then tried to quietly kill Marcus off. Luckily, for Marcus, his Mazoku powers began to emerge and Sagalia never succeeded. 

            Today, however, Marcus attained a new purpose. He met Xeria and saw all the pain she endured. He admired how she tried to hide it to protect herself. He also saw how much keeping her emotions locked away was hurting her. He vowed that he would protect her so she could show all the emotion she wanted. 

            "Sagalia, I suggest you let these two mate." A voice said from the distance.

            They looked up to see the current leader of the Golden Dragon Clan, Milgasia. 

            "What do you mean, Milgasia-sama?" Sagalia asked.

            "The Mazoku part may be filthy, but the Ryuzoku in him is high breeding. His mother was once High Priestess to Karyou-sama." Milgasia explained.

            "Is this true?" Sagalia asked Fal.

            "I do not know much about my mother, but I am pretty sure she was a priestess." Fal answered honestly.

            "You are the child of Filia and that bastard Xelloss, correct?" Milgasia asked Fal.

            "One of two, yes I am." Fal replied.

            "I told you it was him, Filia-san." Milgasia said to someone standing behind him.

            Fal looked up in shock. Standing behind Milgasia was a female Golden Dragon in human form. She had long, blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes that looked too old for her age. Her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying. Fal teleported to them and Milgasia stepped aside to reveal none other than Filia-ul-Copt. 

            "Fal?" She asked quietly.

            "Mother" Fal asked in return. 

            They stared at each other for a minute before they launched into an embrace. 

            "I'm so sorry!" Filia cried.

            "I forgave you a long time ago, Mother." Fal informed her, hugging her tightly.

            "Fal-ul-Copt, I have made my decision!" Sagalia began to announce. Fal gulped while the others held their breath.

            "I will accept you on one condition: You must disown and never speak to your Mazoku family ever again!"

************************************************************************

            "What?" Fal, Marcus, Lauria, and Filia screamed. 

            "Father, that's not right!" Lauria screamed.

            "You conniving bastard!" Marcus growled.

            "That is too much to ask!" Filia yelled.

            "I disagree. If he really loves my daughter, then he'll do this one little thing." Sagalia explained haughtily.

            "You fucking bastard! His Mazoku family accepted Lauria, despite all the factors that work against her! She is a Golden Dragon, their enemy. Let us not forget the fact that a Golden Dragon ruined their lives eighteen years ago!" Marcus yelled angrily, shooting an accusing look at Filia. She moved her eyes downward.

            "Marcus, this is not your concern. Stay out of this." Fal ordered.

            "Don't order me around you weakling! It is my concern now!" Marcus yelled. 

            "If you really care so much about them then you can look after them for me. Sagalia-sama, I will do it." Fal stated, turning away.

            "Fal, please don't do this! I'm not worth it!" Lauria begged.

            "You are worth it! It is not just that Lauria. I am more Ryuzoku than Mazoku anyway. I have never really belonged there. They probably won't care that I leave. Grandmot—the Beastmaster will just tell me not to reveal the location of Wolf Pack Island." Fal explained coldly.

            "Go on then, _Mama's Boy_, but let me tell you one thing! If you make her cry, I'll kill you…slowly." Marcus promised and teleported to his quarters.

            Shortly afterwards, Fal left for Wolf Pack Island. 

            When Marcus reached his quarters, he concentrated on Xeria to warn her telepathically.

            "Xeria, can you hear me?" He asked.

_Wolf Pack Island_

            "What the? Where are you? Marcus, is that you?" Xeria said paranoid, looking around for Marcus. She heard him chuckle.

            "I'm speaking to you telepathically. Xeria, are you alright?" Marcus explained.

            "Why wouldn't I be? I'm planning ways on how I can spoil my nieces and nephews. Any ideas?" Xeria spoke back to him. 

            "Xeria, I have something important I have to warn you about! It's about Fal, he…" Marcus began, but was cut off.

            "Fal is right here. He just got here. He says he has some important news for us, so I have to go. I will talk to you later, okay, Handsome? Ja!" Xeria disconnected her mind from Marcus.

            "Shit, Fal, please don't go through with it!" Marcus begged his empty room.

************************************************************************

            "So Fal, what's up? Why didn't you bring Lauria?" Xeria asked excitedly.

            "Don't tell me the lizards forbade you to see her again, right?" Xellass asked sarcastically.

            "You just missed Aunt Lina, etc. I had to teleport them to Saillune right away because Princess Gracia was starting a war from laughing too much! Isn't that a riot?" Xeria laughed.

            "Fal, you're very quiet. What's wrong?" Xelloss asked.

            "Whatever it is, Fal, you can tell us. As corny as it sounds, we are family after all." Xeria pointed out.

            "Not anymore." Fal replied.

            "What do you mean?" Xellass asked through narrowed eyes.

            "Sagalia-sama, Lauria's father, had as his only condition that I cut off all ties with my Mazoku family, so here I am to say goodbye." Fal explained, no emotion shown on his face. 

            "At the order of a Golden Dragon, you would just say bye and leave?" Xellass asked angrily.

            "I also met my mother." Fal said quietly. Xellass growled, Xelloss winced, and Xeria froze.

            "What did the bitch have to say?" Xellass asked coldly.

            "That bitch, as you call her, told me not to leave you all. You shouldn't speak ill of her." Fal said, a little anger creeping into his voice.

            "Don't you _dare tell me what to do or say! I am Master here and I can do as I please! Your mother is a bitch! She abandoned you and Xeria and broke your father's heart! I bet she cried and begged for forgiveness and you forgave her didn't you?" Xellass screamed, her power flaring out behind her, making the other three occupants of the room shudder in fear._

            "Yes I forgave her. It was eighteen years ago. I got over it." Fal explained.

            "Got over it?" Xellass nearly shrieked, before calming down.

            "Fal, you are my only grandson, are you sure about this?" Xellass asked him quietly.

            "Yes Beastmaster, I am." Fal replied formally. Xellass winced at hearing her title from him.

            "Fine, I will allow you safe leave today, but never return. You must also swear to never…" Xellass began.

            "…reveal the location of Wolf Pack Island. I know. I give you my word as a Golden Dragon." Fal finished. Xellass closed her eyes and turned away. The Beastmaster never cried so she did not want to ruin that reputation now.

            "Fal, we are the only family you have ever known, are you positive?" Xelloss asked his son, a pleading sound in his voice.

            "Yes I am. I have lived with my father and now it is time I gave my mother a chance. Goodbye Xelloss Metallium." Fal replied, turning away.

            "You saw Filia-chan, eh?" Xelloss asked his eyes closed.

            "Yes I saw her." Fal replied, turning back.

            "Give her a message for me?" Xelloss asked.

            Fal nodded.

            "Tell the selfish dragon that Namagomi says hi." Xelloss said with his smiling mask in place. Only this time, the mask had a few cracks in it.

            "I will tell her." Fal responded and turned at last to his sister.

            Xeria had not turned to him at all. 

            "Mother does regret what she did to us, Xeria. I am sure she would like to meet you. Why don't you let go of the past?" Fal pleaded with his sister.

            "Correction, she regrets what she did to you. You want to give her a chance when she gave it up years ago, fine, but do not expect me to do the same. She loved you Fal she detested me. Well, now it is her turn to understand the feeling of loathing from one who is supposed to love you unconditionally. I will never forgive her Fal and I cannot believe you have the _gall_ to ask that of me after you are mirroring her actions!" Xeria turned on him with anger and pain apparent in her open, amethyst eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she advanced on Fal forcing him to back up.

            "You are just like her, Mama's Boy! Well, go back and hide behind Mommy's dress, you damn coward because as you said yourself, you have no family here!" Xeria screamed.

            "This isn't easy for me Xeria!" Fal screamed back.

            "I'm sure that was her excuse too. It isn't easy for me to leave my beloved baby _boy behind! The girl, what daughter? I don't have a daughter! She's an abomination, a reminder that I got dead drunk one night and fucked my worst enemy!" Xeria screamed louder._

            Xellass and Xelloss looked at Xeria in shock. Her power was growing to immense levels. Fal heard enough so she smacked his angry sister.

            "Poor me, poor me that is all you ever say! I was abandoned too, Xeria! Actually, I should hate you! Maybe Mother would not have abandoned me if you were never born! At least I looked like a dragon! It's your fault so stop screaming at me!" Fal yelled back and regretted his words instantly. 

            "Why don't you take your whore of a mother and every other fucking dragon and go drown yourselves in the Sea of Chaos!" Xeria screamed, smacked him, and fled the room sobbing. Without another word, Fal left his home and went home, leaving the Mazoku family in depressing ruin.

            Fal returned to the Dragon Shrine to see Lauria, Sagalia, Filia, & Marcus waiting for him. He bowed before Sagalia.

            "It is done." He said quietly, before leaving the room. He could hear Sagalia say.

            "Good. I accept you boy." 

            Fal could not accept himself, however. He hated himself. Lauria and Filia ran after him and they went outside to speak in private. 

            "Fal, are you alright?" Filia asked her son.

            "Not exactly." Fal managed to get out before bursting into quiet sobs. Lauria held him close, crying tears of her own.

            "What happened, Fal?" Lauria asked.

            "I hurt them so badly! I don't know if I can forgive myself!" Fal cried. Filia's heart went out to him, knowing how it felt.

            "How did they react?" Lauria asked quietly.

            "The Beastmaster…." Fal began.

            "It's okay Fal. How did Grandmother react?" Lauria asked.

            "She was furious, naturally. She said I was abandoning my family at the order of a Golden Dragon. She said some mean things about Mother, too. I was right in that she told me to never reveal the location of the island." Fal explained.

            "Nor will you. No matter what my father does or says. You and I both owe them that much!" Lauria stressed, looking her future mate in the eyes.

            "Yes, I agree. I think my father had the calmest reaction, but it really hurt to see him. To hear Aunt Lina and the others talk about the old days, my father was a mischievous, fun-loving person with an annoying smile on his face. Xeria & I never saw that. Maybe a glimmer of his old self still existed, but after what I did today, I think it is completely gone. He did give me a message though, for Mother." Fal explained sadly.

            Filia felt terrible. Had she done that to Xelloss? 

            "What is his message Fal?" Filia asked.

            "He said to tell the selfish dragon that Namagomi says hi." Fal delivered.

            Filia smiled sadly, remembering all the stupid fights she and Xelloss had.

            "What about Xeria?" Lauria asked, fearing the worst reaction from her sister-in-law to be.

            "Yes what about Xeria? I am curious to hear this as well." Marcus said, popping in from the astral plane.

            "Marcus, not now." Lauria tried to protect Fal.

            "Stay out of this Lauria. Fal stop hiding behind your Mommy's skirt! How did my beautiful Xeria react?" Marcus glared.

            "Your beautiful Xeria?" Filia questioned.

            "It's no concern of yours!" Marcus growled at Filia.

            "Her reaction was the worst, as you might imagine. I suggested that she return with me to meet our mother. She was quite appalled to the idea." Fal started to explain.

            "Why? Was she taught to hate me?" Filia asked angrily.

            "By you, yes! You taught her the meaning of hatred when you pushed her away from you the day she was born, when you refused to name her and when you abandoned her! So do not even start to blame Xellass-sama and Xelloss-sama!" Marcus yelled angrily. Filia started to cry.

            "Xeria said some really mean things about all dragons but mostly Mother, but then I smacked her." Fal stated.

            "You did _what?" Marcus screamed and lunged at Fal. The hybrid dragon did not try to dodge and he received a punch in the face for his trouble. _

            "You'll be happy to know, Marcus, that she smacked me right back. I deserved it after what I said to her." Fal admitted, nursing his bloody lip.

            "What did you say to her?" Marcus asked, his voice taking a deadly tone.

            "I told her it was all her fault that Mother abandoned us." Fal said quietly before spitting up blood. He looked down to see Marcus' fist through his stomach.

            "You bastard, how could you say that to her! Did she cry? Tell me!" Marcus demanded.

            Fal nodded.

            "You're lucky. You won't die slowly; I'll kill you right now!" Marcus tried to blast Fal away when he realized he could not move.

            "I'm sorry. I'm glad my daughter has someone to defend her, but I cannot let you kill my son." Filia said quietly after using Holy Magic to freeze Marcus in place, while Lauria healed Fal.

            "I saw the whole thing." A voice called from across the yard. It was Sagalia.

            "Lauria, tonight you will become Fal's mate. After the ceremony, Marcus, you will be executed." With that pronouncement, the others were too shocked to speak. Sagalia doubled the freezing spell on Marcus so he would not be able to escape. The group walked sadly into the shrine.

            Filia, however, excused herself until the evening and flew to Zefilia.

            _Zefilia_

            "Yeah yeah I'm coming!" Lina grumbled about her interrupted dinner. She was shocked to see Filia at her door.

            "Lina-san, I need your help." Filia begged.

            Lina resisted the urge to slam the door in her face and invited Filia in. 

            "What's this about? It better not be another prophecy!" Lina demanded, eating her dinner in front of Filia. Gourry was closing up the shop.

            "I need to contact the Beastmaster." Filia said plainly.

            Lina dropped her fork.

            "Are you sure that's what you want? Xellass despises you and I don't want fried Filia on my rug." Lina said bluntly.

            "I'm willing to risk my life and if she wishes to kill me, I'll ask that she does elsewhere." Filia explained a bit saddened that her friend was so brusque with her, but she could not really blame her.

            "Fine." Lina said, closing her eyes in concentration. Seconds later, Xellass Metallium popped into the room.

            "Please tell me this is important, Lina! The island is a huge mess since Fal… what the hell is THAT doing here?" Xellass screamed in fury.

            Filia got on the ground before the raging Beastmaster.

            "Lord Beastmaster, I know you wish my death. I have only two things to ask. One, please kill me elsewhere so I do not stain Lina-san's carpet. Two, Marcus needs help!" Filia called out in fear.

            "Marcus? Dynaast's spawn?" Xellass asked.

            "Yes, he is going to be executed tonight after Lauria and Fal's wedding if he is not rescued." Filia explained.

            "Why would you risk your precious life for Marcus?" Xellass asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

            "Because Marcus defended Xeria so venomously that I assumed he meant something to her and I thought I should do something!" Filia admitted.

            "I thought you didn't have a daughter." Xellass loaded the sarcasm now.

            "I made a mistake." Filia said her voice guilt-ridden.

            "You, no!" If Xellass was trying to suffocate her with sarcasm, it was working.

            "Will you save him or not?" Filia stood and looked up at the Beastmaster.

            "I will be there tonight. Remember this, you bitch, if any dragons die tonight, you killed them." With that, the Beastmaster returned to Wolf Pack Island.

            "She's scary." Filia commented, trying to catch her breath.

            "Only if you're on her bad side. Look Filia, all of us forgave you for the army opening fire on us all those years ago. You didn't know they would attack us, but Xeria will never forgive you. You might want to resign yourself to that now and save the heartache." Lina advised.

            "Thank you Lina-san." Filia left shortly after, thinking about Lina's advice. 

            _That night-Dragon Shrine_

            Filia's eyes swelled up with tears of pride as she witnessed her son's marriage. Fal and Lauria had sworn to be faithful and love each for eternity. It was a beautiful ceremony. All around the Great Hall, female dragons were drying their eyes.

            With the ceremony complete, only one task remained the execution of Marcus. 

            "Now that my daughter is safely wed, it is time to execute the abomination!" Sagalia announced as a big cheer erupted from the crowd. 

            "Sagalia, I do not approve of this. From what Filia-san has told me, Marcus means a lot to the granddaughter of the Beast King. We would be risking her wrath." Milgasia voiced his concern.

            'Geez, I know I'm not popular but did they have to cheer? I'd thank Milgy, but he's only concerned because he's too cowardly.' Marcus thought to himself. 

            "Don't I get a last request?" Marcus called aloud.

            "What could you possible need at a time like this?" Sagalia sneered.

            "Well freedom, but you won't grant that. To see my beloved Xeria, but you will not allow that. My mother's life back, but you cannot grant that! So I will ask for something else." Marcus replied angrily. 

            Sagalia growled at him, but Milgasia motioned for Marcus to continue with his request. 

            "I'd like to request something of my new brother-in-law." Marcus stated as the crowd parted between the two hybrids.

            "What do you want Marcus?" Fal asked warily.

            "I won't ask you to look after my sister. You should know I want that." Marcus broke off and closed his eyes before continuing.

            "This hurts my pride, but I implore you Fal, apologize to your family!" Marcus yelled, opening his eyes. Fal noticed a pleading look in them.

            "Don't do it because it's my dying wish! Do it for your grandmother, the proud Beastmaster. Do it for your father, the once fun-loving Trickster. Do it for Xeria, your sister, who tries so hard not to love! I beg you Fal, please! I'm not asking you to look after my sister; I'm begging you to look after yours!" Marcus pleaded, tears actually threatening his eyes. 

            "If it hurts your pride so much, why do you ask?" Fal inquired.

            "You should know! I love Xeria!" Marcus shouted. 

            "You fancy yourself a Mazoku, yet Mazoku cannot love." Sagalia stated, receiving many nods from his fellow Ryuzoku. 

            "If dragons can hate then why can't demons love!" Marcus screamed.

            "Enough of this! Bind him!" Sagalia ordered. 

            A dozen dragon priests and priestesses surrounded Marcus. They froze him with Holy Magic and bound him so much he could barely breathe. Sagalia strode to the front, spear in hand. Marcus closed his eyes briefly before glaring at Sagalia with all the hatred he could muster. If looks could kill, Sagalia would be a pile of smoldering ash. Before Sagalia could strike, one of the dragon priestesses incinerated and took his place as the pile of smoldering ash. The shock of the others was enough to release their hold on Marcus and he slumped to the floor. 

            The dragons looked in absolute horror at the figure that stood before them. She was tall, with long silvery hair and a short white sleeveless dress. She held a wine goblet in one hand. 

            "Xellass-sama…" Marcus rasped as he collapsed.

            "Tsk tsk. So many dragons against one Mazoku, not very fair. How about two." Xellass Metallium glared at Sagalia who dropped the spear in fear. Xellass teleported to Marcus and picked him up from the floor. 

            "Many thanks Ju-ou-sama, but how did you know?" Marcus asked.

            "A little lizard told me." Xellass replied.

            "Just give me one minute?" Marcus asked Xellass as they were about to leave.

            He went and hugged Lauria.

            "You take good care of yourself Sister. Punch Fal for me every now and then." Marcus said softly.

            "You take good care of yourself and my Mazoku family, okay? Especially Xeria." Lauria whispered to him and waved to the Beastmaster. Xellass returned the wave.   Marcus turned to Fal and shook his hand, then punched him lightly in the stomach. It still hurt from the afternoon.

            "Take good care of my sister, Asshole!" Marcus laughed and began walking away.

            "Marcus, wait!" Fal called out. Marcus turned toward him.

            "That goes for you, too!" Fal said. Marcus raised an eyebrow.

            "Take care of my sister, too." Fal said quietly.

            "It will be a pleasure and an honor." Marcus said with a quick bow.

            At that moment, Xelloss teleported behind the Beastmaster and Marcus.

            "Ju-ou-sama, you must come quickly! She's gotten worse!" Xelloss pleaded as he bowed before his master, eyes open and terrified.

            "Do not dally, Marcus. Xelloss meet us back there!" Xellass shouted quickly before grabbing Marcus by the arm and teleporting back to Wolf Pack Island.

            "Father, what is happening?" Lauria asked worriedly and ran to her father-in-law, despite the terrified protests from a whole group of dragons.

            "Lauria-san, don't you look lovely. Xeria is sick." He said quietly.

            "I thought Mazoku couldn't get sick." Lauria said concerned.

            "She's dying. Her spirit has left her astral body. If it doesn't return soon, she will fade away into nothingness." Xelloss explained, trying to keep the tears from his eyes. 

            "How does this happen?" Lauria asked, tears now spilling from her eyes.

            "When a Mazoku begins to doubt in their existence, they drift away from their astral body. Xeria now believes she was responsible for all the pain that everyone she cares for has gone through and she believes the world would have been better if she had never existed." Xelloss spoke so softly that Lauria had to strain to hear, but Fal could hear perfectly clear. He was killing his sister. He dropped to the floor sobbing. Filia put her arms around him to comfort him. Xelloss looked at them. Filia caught his stare and without another word, he teleported away.

            "Poor Xeria-san, Cepheid-sama, please guide my sister home!" Lauria prayed.

            "I highly doubt he would care!" A voice said some the astral plane.

            "Xeria-san?" Lauria asked.

            Suddenly, a ghostly version of the young Mazoku hybrid appeared in front of Lauria.

            "Don't you look pretty, Sister." Xeria smiled.

            "Xeria-san, you should go home quickly!" Lauria screamed.

            "I knew I wasn't needed anywhere. How come no one wants me Lauria?" Xeria asked softly, on the verge of tears.

            "My mother hated me, my brother hates me, Marcus isn't here for me to visit, you tell me to go home, my father is depressed, and my grandmother is stressed. Aunt Lina and the others are too busy with their own lives. Fal said I always feel sorry for myself, but no one cares so I cannot help it. The world would be better if I never existed." Xeria explained sadly, her astral form fading more and more with each passing second.

            _Wolf Pack Island_

            "Xeria, please come home!" Xelloss begged his daughter's fading form. Xellass was contacting every Mazoku she knew to ask if they had seen her. No one had. Marcus stood from his place at Xeria's side.

            "Xellass-sama, Xelloss-sama, I'm going after her!" He stated determinedly.

            "It's too dangerous! You are not as used to astral plane travel since you were not raised with it! You might not come back either!" Xelloss told him.

            "I don't care! Without Xeria, I am nothing anyway." Marcus said and lay down beside Xeria's body. He closed his eyes and let his spirit drift away in search of its other half.

            _Dragon Shrine_

            Fal looked helplessly at Xeria's fading spirit. He had to do something quickly.

            'Mother, forgive me please!' He called telepathically to Filia. She heard him and wondered what he was about to do.

            "Xeria, I lied! I was upset and had no right to lie to you like that! You are not responsible for Mother leaving us!" Fal screamed at his sister, begging that she believe him.

            "Why should I believe you?" Xeria asked him coldly.

            "You see, you are angry at me! You hate Mother don't you?" Fal asked excitedly.

            "Of course I do! I wish that bitch was dead!" Xeria screamed hatefully.

            To hear her say that so venomously broke Filia's heart. 

            "There must be a reason why you're angry at me and why you hate Mother." Fal prompted.

            "Of course there is, because you both abandoned me!" Xeria shrieked.

            "You see, it was our fault, not yours!" Fal countered.

            Xeria's spirit brightened a bit, but still she looked solemn.

            "If it isn't my fault, then why did you both abandon me?" She asked softly as a tear ran down her cheek.

            Before Fal could answer, there came another voice.

            "It's a sin to see such a beautiful face stained with tears." 

            Xeria whirled around to see Marcus' spirit float toward her.

            "Marcus, why are you here?" Xeria asked.

            "I'm here to be your Dark Knight, Xeria, my beautiful princess. Let me guide you home, Beautiful Lady." Marcus said and extended his hand.

            Once again, all the female dragons in the hall were crying, Lauria shook her head at them, wiping her own eyes. 

            "I swore to you Xeria that I never would abandon you!" Marcus stated firmly.

            "You deserve better." Xeria said sadly.

            "Without you, I am nothing! When I was young, my purpose was to appease Sagalia. I gave up on that! Then I tried waiting for my real father, but I figured he did not care! I then dedicated my existence to protecting my mother and sister. Apparently, I did a lousy job! My mother was killed before my eyes, Xeria! I tried then to protect Lauria, but I do not have to anymore. That's Fal's job now. I only have one life purpose left, Xeria, and that is protecting you! I love you so much that my Mazoku half gets ill! I love you Xeria, please don't abandon me!" Marcus pleaded.

            At those words, Xeria burst into sobs and floated rapidly toward Marcus. With both their spirits rapidly fading, they returned to Wolf Pack Island.

            _Wolf Pack Island_

            "Where are they? This is taking too long!" Xelloss shouted nervously as he paced back and forth.

            Suddenly, an eerie light filled the room. The wolves on the island howled and all the candles were extinguished. 

            Xelloss and Xellass looked nervously at the two fading bodies. Suddenly, Xeria's body became solid again. They breathed a sigh of relief. It was short-lived however, because Marcus continued to fade and rapidly.

            "That bastard, he knew this would happen the entire time!" Xelloss exclaimed.

            "No, Marcus, wake up." Xeria weakly commanded. 

            "I cannot exist without you, please live! You have to be here to wipe my tears away, please, Marcus!" Xeria cried, leaning over Marcus' fading form. Suddenly, his form became more solidified.

            "You are almost there, keep it up!" Xeria encouraged.

            Xelloss closed his eyes and ascended to the astral plane. He found Marcus desperately trying to reach Xeria's voice. He extended his hand and Marcus grabbed it. 

            Marcus and Xelloss opened their eyes simultaneously. 

            "Marcus, I love you, do not ever scare me like that again!" Xeria scolded him, while holding onto to him as if she were afraid to let go.

            "I love you, too, Xeria." Marcus replied weakly.

            "As nauseating as this all is, you two gave us quite a scare, but welcome home." Xellass smiled.

            Xeria and Marcus smiled at her briefly before passing out in each other's arms.

            _In a field outside the Dragon Shrine; Next morning_

            "Hello Xelloss." Filia greeted.

            The Trickster materialized behind the Dragon Priestess, and then sat down to join her under the oak tree's shade.

            "Xeria and Marcus made it home safely. It was close, but they made it. I just figured Lauria would want to know." Xelloss said quietly and rose to leave.

            "Do you really think Fal and I don't care, Xelloss?" Filia asked a bit angered.

            "Do I have any evidence that would prove otherwise?" He asked somberly.

            "I risked my life to contact your Master because Marcus was going to die!" Filia screamed.

            "What do you want, a fucking medal Filia? World's best mother!" Xelloss screamed angrily with his eyes open and glaring at her.

            "You bastard, I died the day I gave them up!" Filia screamed and chased Xelloss with her mace as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

            "Oh I'm so sorry Filia-chan! Poor dragon, it was those kids who were hurt the most!" Xelloss screamed as tears started to roll down his cheeks too.

            "I know that! I made a mistake Xelloss and I will spend the rest of eternity wallowing in guilt because of what I did! I know now that my daughter hates me beyond forgiveness! I deserve every bit of her hatred and I do not want her to forgive me! All I want to do is make sure they are happy in their lives, even if I cannot be part of them!" Filia cried, exhausted, and fell to her knees sobbing.

            Xelloss fell to his knees beside her. He placed his arms around her and she let him hold her.

            "Now we're even. Xeria does not want you in her life and Fal does not want me in his. I know a part of your pain Filia-chan, but you will never understand all of mine." Xelloss whispered and rose.

            "Tell Fal that Xeria's usual birthday wish will be granted tonight, along with Marcus. He will understand. It's what they both want." Xelloss said and began to walk away.

            "What pain of yours will I never understand, Xelloss?" Filia asked.

            "You'll never understand what it's like to love someone who detests you." Xelloss replied quietly and teleported.

            Filia gasped. Xelloss loved her. This new knowledge brought more tears to her eyes and she cried until Fal found her later that morning.

            After hearing about the conversation between his parents, Fal had tears in his eyes and Lauria cried openly. Fal thought about his father's message and suddenly stood up in shock.

            "Oh no, she wouldn't!" He exclaimed.

            "What is wrong Fal?" Lauria asked her husband.

            "Ever since Xeria was very young she has asked for one and only one thing for her birthday every year." Fal explained.

            "What does she ask for?" Filia asked.

            "To become full Mazoku." Fal replied sadly.

            _Night on Wolf Pack Island_

            "This is your last chance to back out of this." Xellass informed sternly.

            "Grandmother, that's what you said the past ten times you said that!" Xeria whined impatiently.

            "Very well, let me explain what is going to happen. I will use my power to transform you, but as Xelloss serves me just fine, you will be his servants. You will feel immense pain and it will very uncomfortable for you both, but once it has begun, it is impossible to become hybrids again. Understand?" Xellass explained.

            Xeria and Marcus nodded. They were instructed to lie down on top of each other on the bed. Marcus grinned widely at this and Xeria blushed, but they did as instructed with Marcus on top. 

            "Ready for the pain?" Xellass asked and before they could reply, the Beastmaster drove Xelloss' jewel-encrusted staff through both of them. (Author's note: I realize how bad that sounds, but just humor me okay. ^_^)

            Xeria and Marcus screamed in pain. It felt like their insides were being torn out, rearranged and put back in. The great hall was filled with demonic black and violet light as the two hybrids were transformed.

            In Zefilia, Lina Gabriev dropped her fork and began to shudder. In Saillune, Zelgadiss and Amelia Graywords held each other as they felt the fearful power. At the Dragon Shrine, Lauria, Fal and Filia began crying while the other dragons shivered in terror. They were all asking themselves the same questions, except Filia, Fal and Lauria who knew the answers.

            "What is this horrible, evil power and where is it coming from?" 

            Finally, the light faded and Xelloss and his Master observed the two new Mazoku. Marcus was the first to rise. His light brown hair had turned dark and grown a bit and his cool ice-blue eyes had become the shade of a midnight sky. He stood up with an arrogant smirk on his face before glancing at Xeria who now rose. Xeria's appearance had not changed much. Her eyes were the same shade, but the light in them had vanished. Her long, violet hair now reached just above the floor when she stood up. It was obvious she had grown a few inches as well because she could reach Marcus when before he had to lean down to kiss her. 

            The two new Mazoku glanced at each other before bowing to their masters.

            "Perfect. You both look magnificent. A change of clothing is in order though. Xelloss, I'll let you do the honors." Xellass observed.

            "Marcus Metallium, you will be my General." Xelloss announced and dark blue and black armor appeared over Marcus' chest. 

            "This will be your weapon, the Sword of Darkness." Xelloss brandished a sword of his own design, based loosely off the Sword of Light.

            "Thank you Master." Marcus replied.

            "Xeria Metallium, you will be my Dark Priestess." Xelloss announced as Xeria's clothing was replaced by a long, black dress and cape. 

            "This will be your weapon. You get a staff." Xelloss began, but was cut off by a strange group of humans in uniform.

            "Xeria-sama, more coffee?" One human asked.

            "Xeria-sama, do you need me to file anything?" Another asked.

            "Not that kind of staff!" Xellass screamed and fed the human staff to her wolves.

            "A-hem, it is similar to my own, but you must make the jewel for yourself." Xelloss explained and granted her a staff like his, minus the jewel.

            "Thank you Master." Xeria replied.

            "Enough of that, 'master' stuff! You are my daughter and future son! You must both call me, 'father.'" Xelloss ordered.

            "As you command, Father." Marcus and Xeria replied simultaneously.

            "I insist you refer to me as Grandmother, still!" Xellass cut in.

            "As you wish, Grandmother." They both replied.

            "Now that you are both Mazoku, what are you going to do?" Xelloss asked.

            "Go to Disneyland?" Marcus asked.

            "Where is that?" Xelloss asked him, perplexed.

            "I have no idea, but it just popped in there." Marcus replied.

            "I assume first, we will go to the Dragon Shrine to find me a proper jewel." Xeria replied to her father's question.

            "Then we go visit everyone." Marcus added.

            "Then we will return and…" Xeria began.

            "…we will mate." Marcus finished, grinning madly.

            "Excellent plan, you two have fun!" Xellass exclaimed. Xelloss nodded his agreement.

            "You do know there are certain dragons you cannot kill?" Xelloss asked.

            "Yes Father." His servants replied.

            "Very well then, have fun!" He said happily.

            Marcus and Xeria bowed and teleported to the Dragon Shrine.

            _Dragon Shrine_

            "Why her, why did my beloved Ralia have to be the one the Beastmaster killed?" A young male dragon despaired in his room.

            "Oh you poor thing, you seem a tad depressed." Xeria mocked, appearing from the astral plane with Marcus.

            "Mazoku?" Wilfazia cowered into the corner of his room. 

            "What's wrong Wilfy? Was your future mate killed or something insignificant like that?" Marcus mocked cruelly. 

            "Ouch, Marcus, love. That was harsh." Xeria said in mock horror then laughed.

            "Marcus, is that you? You bastard, this is all your fault!" Wilfazia screamed, gathering his power to fight.

            "Marcus, I don't want to get my hands dirty just yet, will you do the honors?" Xeria smirked sarcastically.

            "Anything for you, my love!" Marcus bowed, made a gagging noise, and proceeded to drive his fist through Wilfazia's chest. It took less than a second for Marcus to pull out his still-beating heart. 

            "Anniversary present." He stated, handing the bloody heart to Xeria.

            Marcus then decapitated Wilfazia so he could not scream.

            "Should I give him CPR?" Xeria asked.

            "It would be unethical, even for us." Marcus replied.

            Xeria smirked and concentrated her dark power on the heart. 

            "Crimson blood that nurtures life is shed in death. The purity of a dragon's heart is corrupted into chaos. Demonic powers gather within me and give this form!" Xeria chanted. 

            A vibrant red light filled the room as the heart began twisting and turning, finally taking on the shape of a giant red jewel. Xeria smiled and fitted the jewel to her staff. 

            "Now it is complete." She said satisfied.

            "Shall we go visiting then?" Marcus asked anxiously.

            "Why, anxious to return to Wolf Pack Island are you?" Xeria smirked.

            "You know the answer to that, you temptress." Marcus said seductively, nipping Xeria's neck.

            "We should hurry then, hmm?" Xeria smirked.

            "What, Xeria? Marcus? Is that you?" A voice said from the now open door.

            "Hello Sister!" Marcus said cheerfully.

            "Oh dear Cepheid, what have you done?" Lauria exclaimed when she saw Wilfazia's decapitated head and bloody body. 

            "Isn't this jewel lovely, Lauria? It perfectly compliments my outfit, don't you think?" Xeria smirked evilly.

            "Oh dear Cepheid, how could you?" Lauria said, backing away from the pair in horror.

            "Easily, Marcus ripped out his heart and I formed it into a ball and…" Xeria began explaining.

            "Stop it; I don't want to hear anymore! I can't believe you two would do this!" Lauria screamed at them.

            "Do not forget Dear Sister, we are full Mazoku now and with the exception of you, we hate all dragons." Marcus explained to Lauria who now shivered in fear.

            "What a delicious meal! Hmm, but we have visiting to do! We will see you later perhaps, Sister! Ja!" Xeria waved.

            "Ja ne!" Marcus waved as well. Then they both disappeared.

            Lauria sank to the floor and began screaming.

            _Zefilia_

            "I wonder what that horrible power I felt was." Lina pondered as she had been since she felt it.

            "Aw Lina, don't worry about it! I'm sure it was nothing." Gourry said cheerfully.

            "Nothing, how can you say it was nothing? Jellyfish brain, the power was so great and so evil that it sent chills down my spine! Don't say it was nothing!" Lina screamed.

            "Come on Lina, worry about it tomorrow. Let's go to bed." Gourry brushed it off. He was used to his wife's tempers by now.

            "Okay Gourry, let's go to bed." Lina smirked.

            Gourry returned her smirk with a dazzling smile. Just as they began to walk upstairs, a voice was heard.

            "Oops, looks like we came at a bad time." 

            Lina recognized the voice.

            "Xeria where are you?" She called out.

            Xeria and Marcus appeared from the astral plane. 

            "Oh, hanging out with Marcus tonight, Xeria?" Lina teased.

            "Yes Aunt Lina and we intend to mate tonight so I will give you all the details tomorrow if you like." Xeria smiled.

            "Ha! So it was you two, then, the immense power surge I felt." Lina deducted.

            "Yes, you must have felt our transformation into full Mazoku." Marcus confirmed.

            "I see." Lina stated warily.

            "Does that mean you're going to follow us around saying 'it's a secret' all the time now?" Gourry asked.

            "Gourry, shut up!" Lina yelled and pounded her husband.

            "Well, if you really want us to, Uncle Gourry. I'm sure our master, my father, would not mind." Xeria smiled, closing her eyes.

            "So you two serve Xelloss?" Lina asked.

            "Yes, I am his Dark Priestess." Xeria posed with her staff.

            "And I am his General." Marcus added, posing with his Sword of Darkness.

            "Cool." Lina and Gourry said in awe.

            "Thank you." The Mazoku replied.

            "Well, we do not want to keep you as we have plans ourselves this night. See ya Aunt Lina, Uncle Gourry!" Xeria waved. Marcus nodded to them and the Mazoku disappeared.

            _Saillune_

            Zelgadiss Graywords snuggled closer to his wife, Amelia. She had been really frightened by the horrendous power surge they had felt earlier. Amelia turned to him and kissed him. As their kiss grew more passionate, an annoying laugh filled the air. 

            "Oh ho ho ho ho! Were you two about to have sex? Ho ho ho ho!" Princess Gracia, otherwise known as Naga, laughed at her little sister. She loved to torment Amelia and her husband. They glared at her. As Amelia was about to tell her sister how unjust it was to keep interrupting them, Xeria and Marcus popped in. Naga, seeing as how her sister would not do anything naughty in front of guests, left. 

            "Aunt Amelia Uncle Zelgadiss, are we interrupting anything?" Xeria smirked.

            "Not anything that hasn't been interrupted six times already." Zelgadiss grumbled.

            "Xeria-san, you seem different. Who is that with you?" Amelia asked.

            "You remember Marcus don't you?" Xeria introduced.

            "Good evening, your Majesties." Marcus replied with a bow.

            "You both are different. That power surge earlier was you two, wasn't it?" Zelgadiss deduced as Lina had.

            "Yes, we became full Mazoku." Marcus clarified.

            "Why, it's not too late! End your ways as a full Mazoku and become hybrids again!" Amelia jumped up in bed and pointed at them.

            "Aunt Amelia, we cannot really do that, besides it is rude to point." Xeria commented. Amelia collapsed while Zelgadiss chuckled, remembering jokes from the past.

            "What are you two planning?" Zelgadiss asked seriously.

            "We are not planning anything…" Xeria began.

            "Except to go home and mate ne Xeria?" Marcus commented, lightly slapping Xeria's butt.

            "Marcus, behave yourself! For now anyway, but grandmother is the grand schemer in the family." Xeria commented slyly.

            "Perhaps we can help our aunt and uncle out, Xeria." Marcus commented.

            "Yes, we could put a powerful magic barrier around your room so no one would be able to enter or leave it until morning." Xeria explained.

            "Thank you so much!" Amelia said wide-eyed. Zelgadiss was suspicious though.

            "We will leave then set up the barrier. Have a fun night!" Xeria winked at them and Marcus developed a wicked smirk on his face. They disappeared and Naga appeared in their place.

            "They didn't?" Zelgadiss ran to the door. Sure enough, there was a magic barrier that not even he and Amelia combined could break. They were stuck with Naga in the room for the whole night.

            "Xeria, Marcus, get the hell back here!" Zelgadiss screamed in fury.

            They could hear hysterical laughter for quite a while after that.

            _Wolf Pack Island_

            The Beastmaster looked up from the bottle of wine she shared with her loyal servant and smiled.

            "They're home." 

            "Yes Ju-ou-sama, now they will mate." Xelloss replied, trying not to be happy for them so he would not get sick.

            Xeria and Marcus went to Xeria's old chambers, which would now belong to both of them. 

            "I can picture it now. We'll hang a wall scroll of a girl cut in half right above the baby's crib." Marcus joked, pointing to the wall where the scroll would be hung.

            "The seriousness in your voice frightens me, Marcus." Xeria smiled.

            (Author's note: I cannot write a good sex scene to save my soul, so let us leave it at the fact that they have LOTS OF NAKED FUN! ^_^)

            _Next morning_

            "I cannot believe I forgot! Xelloss is everything ready?" Xellass ran around frantically.

            "Almost Ju-ou-sama, all that is left is preparing Xeria and Marcus for what they will witness today." He informed his master.

            "It is not like you to wait till the last minute, Xellass." A deep, smooth voice said before a figure teleported in from the astral plane. His human form was tall and looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had black hair and ice-blue eyes that held chaos in them.

            "And since when are you on time or should I say early, Dynaast?" Xellass taunted.

            "Since I wanted to know what that power surge was last night." Dynaast got right to the point.

            "Sore wa himitsu desu." Xellass said to him. Xelloss bit back a chuckle. Dynaast glared at him.

            "Good morning Father, Grandmother! Need to get food for mate. Bye now." Marcus said, fighting off yawns and walking to the kitchen.

            "Who was that?" Dynaast asked.

            "That was Marcus, Xeria's mate." Xelloss stated with his eyes closed.

            "There's something you're not telling me Xelloss." Dynaast observed.

            "What makes you say that, Dynaast-sama?" Xelloss smiled.

            "Because you have your eyes closed." Dynaast replied.

            "You will see Dynaast, everything will be revealed at breakfast." Xellass said, putting a stop to the questioning.

            A half hour later, everyone had arrived. Dynaast was there with his general, Sherra and his two priests, Grau and Grou. Deep Sea Dolphin showed up, much to Xellass' dismay, with her two servants.

            Xellass entered the room last with Xelloss at her side. Behind them, Xeria and Marcus entered.

            "Xelloss, you know your daughter cannot partake in this meeting! Family members are not welcome!" Sherra shouted.

            "Master, may I destroy her?" Xelloss asked, bowing to Xellass.

            "The thought is tempting Xelloss but we might need her power for the battle." Xellass replied.

            "To answer your complaint, Sherra, yes indeed, Xeria is Xelloss' daughter but she is also his servant." Xellass explained.

            "But she's a hyb…" Sherra cut off as she saw how different Xeria looked.

            "Then who is that with her?" Sherra shouted.

            "If you'd stop being such a bitch Sherra, I would introduce both my servants properly." Xelloss grinned sinisterly.

            "Look at all the fishies!" Dolphin called out of nowhere.

            The blue-haired, blue-eyed Dark Lord had gone insane with causes unknown, but her servants suspected the Beastmaster and her priest.

            Marcus raised an eyebrow.

            "She went psycho before I was born. You get used to it." Xeria whispered to him.

            "As you know, Xelloss has been my loyal servant for over a thousand years and he continues to do his duty so I had no need for anymore servants. Xeria and Marcus wanted to be full Mazoku, so I granted their wish and gave them to Xelloss. Xelloss, would you care to introduce your servants properly?" The Beastmaster explained.

            "Thank you, Ju-ou-sama. This is my daughter, Xeria, my Dark Priestess. She made the jewel herself, cool ne?" Xelloss said with pride as his daughter bowed to the other Mazoku and showed off her staff.

            "This is Marcus, my son-in-law and General. I made that sword for him." Xelloss bragged as Marcus bowed to the others.

            "Look, two Dynaasts! Hee hee!" Dolphin cried and laughed.

            This time, however, everyone listened to her ramblings and stared at Marcus, then at Dynaast and back to Marcus.

            "What is the meaning of this?" Grau asked.

            "It is quite simple." Xelloss stated.

            "What kind of trick is this Xelloss?" Grou asked angrily.

            "Shut up both of you! I could kill you both with a thought. Now let me finish. Marcus was a hybrid like my daughter, half Mazoku, half Ryuzoku. While Xeria had the fortune of being raised in a Mazoku environment, Marcus was raised with Ryuzoku, his mother being a golden dragon. His hatred toward dragons is probably equal to Xeria's, so when they both requested the change, my Master granted it." Xelloss explained.

            "Who is the father then?" Dolphin's priestess asked.

            "I would've thought that was obvious." Xelloss replied.

            "I didn't know I got that dragon chit with child. I bet her mate was pissed. I would have loved to see that!" Dynaast laughed.

            "Yeah, he was so pissed he killed her right in front of me!" Marcus yelled and lunged for Dynaast. Sherra intercepted him.

            "Die you ungrateful brat!" Sherra screamed and was about to blast Marcus when Xeria stepped to his defense and knocked Sherra over the head with her staff.

            "No please no more violence!" Dolphin shouted.

            Everyone looked at her and sweat dropped.

            "Xeria, take your mate out of here, now!" Xelloss ordered.

            "But Father…" She began.

            "Now!" Xelloss commanded.

            "Yes Father." Xeria quietly replied.

            Xeria and Marcus teleported to their chamber.

            "Dynaast-sama, forgive my servant's actions. He will be punished." Xelloss bowed, praying Dynaast did not order for his death. Dynaast, however, was laughing.

            "So that's my brat, huh? If he was raised with dragons, it's no wonder he hates me." Dynaast shrugged.

            "Ha-ou-sama, he attacked you!" Sherra yelled.

            "I'm well aware of that Sherra, but I don't really care." Dynaast shrugged again.

            "According to his story, his mother bore him and raised him against her mate's wishes. Hence, her mate killed her and hence why he is angry at you because you never showed up to claim him and you just mocked his mother's death." Xellass added.

            "That's understandable, I suppose. I would love to fight the boy sometime, just to see how powerful he is." Dynaast smirked.

            "Shall I call them back, Dynaast-sama?" Xelloss asked.

            "Of course, it'll give me time to get to know my son before he becomes a father." Dynaast commented.

            "Very observant, Dynaast." Xellass muttered.

            "Hey, did you know the purple-haired girl is with child, hee hee." Dolphin giggled.

            Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

            A few moments later, Xeria and Marcus reemerged and the high-ranking Mazoku had a pleasant breakfast, while discussing plans for the upcoming war. 

            "We have found the next piece of Ruby-Eye-sama and are in the process of waking him up. The process should take about nine or nine and a half months. Then we can return this pathetic world to the way it should be!" Dynaast revealed.

            "Yes, after all, that is our purpose in this world. To end it." Xellass confirmed.

            _10 months later – WAR_

            The war had raged for the past two weeks and already the majority of the world's population was dead. There were only a handful of humans left; most of the race was caught in the crossfire between the Mazoku and Ryuzoku. All other living beings were annihilated. 

            Sylphiel Nels Raada had died protecting her city. She tried using a Dragon Slave to destroy a Mazoku, only to be mistaken as one by a dragon and incinerated. 

            The King and Queen of Xoana had perished beneath a huge statue dedicated to Zomalgustav. 

            In Saillune, the last human city to fall, Princess Gracia valiantly sacrificed herself to save her sister's life, only to have Amelia killed moments later. Zelgadiss Graywords used his enchanted sword and magical capabilities to take down many Mazoku before he was run through by Dynaast. Zelgadiss breathed his last holding his beloved's dead body in his arms. 

            Luna Inverse, the Cepheid Knight took quite a few Mazoku with her before she died, including all of Dynaast's servants, causing Dynaast himself to destroy her. Dynaast met his end by simultaneous slashing of the Sword of Light and Ragna Blade. The Ragna Blade also took down Deep Sea and her two servants after the Priestess of Deep Sea had murdered Gourry. 

            By the end of the war, Lina Inverse was the only human left standing. Her husband, sister, and friends were dead. She used her remaining power to fly to the center of the action where she finally discovered the location of Wolf Pack Island.

            The remains of the Ryuzoku race and the Mazoku race faced off against each other. On the Dragons' side, stood Filia, Fal, Lauria and her unborn child, and Sagalia and on the opposite end stood Xelloss, Xeria with her newborn child, Xellass, and Marcus. Shabranigdo and Cepheid had destroyed each other in their battle. Now it came down to the last. 

            Filia walked over to Xelloss. His staff was raised for combat (Author's note: I KNOW it sounds bad, bear with me!). Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

            "Xelloss, I want you to know that I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I understand now and a part wishes more than anything I could return your feelings. I don't detest you Xelloss, please understand that." Filia said softly.

            "Filia-chan." Xelloss said even softer and took her in his arms.

            "Goodbye Xelloss, I'm sorry." Filia whispered before plunging a Holy Magic knife through his heart. He looked at her shocked and hurt. 

            "Filia-chan, I love you…" He spoke before fading away from the astral plane forever.

            "Father!" Xeria cried and raced toward Filia.

            Marcus also tried to get to the Dragon Priestess who had killed their master, but Fal and Sagalia stood in their path.

            Filia turned toward the Beastmaster as she walked toward her, tears staining the Beastmaster's face and fury blazing in her eyes.  

            "Die you bitch!" Xellass screamed as she morphed into her Mazoku wolf form and bit Filia's head off, then blasted the remains into oblivion. 

            "Mother!" Fal screamed and tried to attack his grandmother, but a furious Xeria was in his way.

            "I do not want to fight you Sister!" Fal stated coldly.

            "That is funny; I do not have a brother!" Xeria said sarcastically and angrily.

            Xeria began playing with Fal and balancing her child on the other arm. Marcus was trying to kill Sagalia, but for an old dragon, he was pretty fast. 

            "Time to die and repay me for my mother's life, Old Man!" Marcus yelled in rage.

            "Marcus no!" Lauria screamed and threw herself in front of her father. The Sword of Darkness sliced through all three of them.

            "Lauria, why did you get in the way?" Marcus asked, tears coming to his eyes.

            "Because my father did not kill my mother and I had to protect him." She said.

            "Do you still believe that? Girl, you died for nothing, just like your mother. I did kill her." Sagalia laughed. Lauria could not believe it. She looked from Marcus to Fal, mouthed the words 'I'm sorry', and died. 

            Marcus floated to his wife and child with a heavy heart. He took his child and held it close to him; Xeria took them both in her arms. Fal raced to his dead wife and cried over her corpse. 

            "There has been enough death now. I refuse to fight anymore. The war is over." Xellass spoke while returning to her human form and surprising the remaining Mazoku and dragon.

             "No, not yet. Die you bastard!" Fal screamed and used all the Holy Power he had to blast Marcus. Marcus threw Xeria out of the way, but did not have time to throw her the child he had been holding. 

            "Xeria…" Marcus spoke before he and the child disintegrated in the blast.

            Xeria sat in a state of shock. Her husband and child were gone, just like that. She began to shake violently all over. Xellass backed away as Fal stood triumphant on the battlefield.

            "Now it's over." He stated.

            "Marcus, my child, I did not save them. I am just as bad as my mother was! I swore my child would have a better life! I failed them both! Father, what do I do? Father, why don't you answer? Grandmother, I am scared. I don't want to be alone! Fal, why did you leave me? Why did my brother die? Fal!" Xeria screamed, as her mind seemed to collapse in on itself.

            Her power rose to tumultuous levels so much Xellass and Fal were blown off the island. The island broke up under the pressure and the pieces sank into the ocean. Xeria floated to meet Fal, her power glowing around her in intense violet and black bolts of electricity. In her hands were her staff and the Sword of Darkness. She sent them hurtling toward Fal with her mental energy. The Sword sliced him in half and pinned him against a mountain while the staff bashed the remains of his head in. Fal was dead.

            Xeria did not power down however her power kept growing. She had lost complete control and her power would surely destroy everything around her and leave her powerless. Xellass tried to reason with her but could not get close enough. Then she knew. Xeria was trying to destroy herself. Xellass turned to see Lina Inverse floating next to her.

            "Lina, please end this. The world is over anyhow. You're the only one who can." Xellass asked.

            Lina nodded and concentrated all her power into the Sword of Light, which she had borrowed from Gourry.

            "Darkness beyond blackest pitch

              Deeper than the deepest night

              King of Darkness who shines like gold upon the Sea of Chaos

              I call upon thee and swear allegiance to thee 

              Let the fool standing before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess

              Sword, accept this darkness and obey my command

              GIGA SLAVE!"

            Lina finished chanting the Giga Slave and Xeria was destroyed. The world suddenly stopped and stood still. 

            The Lord of Nightmares appeared to Lina and Xellass as a golden shadow of a woman.

            "You are right my child, Xellass, this world is not worth saving. Too much death and pain have taken place here. This world will end." L-Sama spoke.

            With that, L-Sama took the light within Lina and took Xellass' spirit and the Slayers Universe imploded and fell in on itself. The world returned to chaos. The will of the Mazoku prevailed, but was it worth it?

            _The Lair of the Lord of Nightmares_

            "What should I do with this world now? Should I try to rebuild it or try it again from the beginning?" L-Sama contemplated and then decided.

            "Most of you will be remembered as a story, a piece of fiction that never really happened. Some of you will be forgotten and some of you will be reborn." L-Sama announced. She turned to Xeria's sleeping spirit.

            "For example, you child had a difficult life. Your mother did not love you and you lost your true love. This time, you will have a mother who loves you very much. So much in fact that you will not be able to grasp how it would feel to have a horrible mother. You will find your love again, for he will be reborn as well. This time, he will not lose his mother as he did before." L-Sama glanced at Marcus' spirit. 

            "One day, your child will return to you as well, but not until you two are ready. Now go, my children, be reborn into a new world and forget this one!" L-Sama spoke, sending the spirits of Xeria, Marcus and a few others to be reborn.

            _Massachusetts – Present Day_

            "Why don't my friends love me enough to show up for Slayers Next Day?" A young woman on the verge of her twenty-second birthday, complained.

            "Well, since no one else is here, why don't we watch Try instead? I know Next is the best season, but we'll watch it when someone shows up." Her boyfriend suggested, cuddling her to his chest as she sat on his lap.

            "Good idea. We can watch Xelloss and Filia fight. I love those two! I still say they should be a couple!" The girl commented as she put her Slayers Try DVD in her new player. Then she returned to her boyfriend's arms.

            As they cuddled close to each other, they each thought about how lucky they were to have found each other. 

            "I love you Kelly." 

            "I love you too, Mark." 

            They kissed briefly before watching a hot-tempered Dragon call a purple-haired Mazoku 'garbage.'

                        This story is dedicated to my beloved, Mark! 

                                    Happy Anniversary my Love! ^_^        


End file.
